Teen Dream
by undeadprincess4life
Summary: My little Monster high Custom and Melody Angel and Jackson Jekyll/ Holt Hydes love story from the beginning :)
1. Introduction

_Teen Dream_

Melody ran with Jackson down to the beach. Melody and Jackson lived in Salem Oregon in the world of monsters. Jackson was a human but Melody was an angel, not really a monster but something of the supernatural and unexplained. Melody was just starting school and only 5 years old. Jackson was in first grade and was 6 years old. Jackson was very smart for his age and was suffering a few problems of his own. Melody smiled and held Jacksons hand and ran down the beach. "Come on Jackson hurry up I think it's going to rain soon." As soon as Melody said that it started to rain. They ran into a small cave and sat there. Melody smiled and pushed him gently. "If you walked faster we would be home by now and drinking cocoa." she giggled. Jackson smiled and said to her "Sorry Melly I would've ran if I knew how bad it was going to be."

Melody smiled and stood up and looked around her halo was glowing. Jackson stood up and followed. Melody smiled she looks around with a gleam in her eye. As they reached the end of the cave Melody turned around and looked at Jackson she smiled and said in an excited voice "Let's make this our secret place!" Jackson looked at Melody and smiled. "That sounds like a great idea." He pulled out a couple sticks of chalk and handed one to Melody. Melody smiled and wrote her name and drew a halo and wings. Jackson wrote his name and put an E=mc2 next to it. Melody looked at Jackson and smiled. Jackson smiled. And from there on out it was their secret place. Weeks later they came to the same spot and Melody was confused. "Jackson…Can I ask you a question?" Jackson while drawing a picture on the wall said "Sure Melly ask away." Melody hugged her sweater tighter and said "Do you know what love means? I hear my Mom and Dad talking about it all the time and they even kiss." Jackson looked at Melody and sat next to her. "Well… my mom said that love is when you have feelings more than friends for one another, sometimes we don't even understand it." Jackson said as he rubbed the back of his head. Melody looked at him and said "Well do you love me?" Jackson's eyes widened and giggled nervously. "Well I kind of… sort of…"he couldn't speak. Melody smiled and said "Well could you kiss me?" Jackson looked at Melody and she was serious. Jackson leaned in and so did Melody. And they kissed. And almost at the same time they both jumped back and wiped their mouth and screamed "Ew!" they both smiled. And for about a year they were childhood friends.

But then everything changed. Jackson had moved away. Melody was upset but she eventually forgot about Jackson. But he never forgot about her.

10 years later Melody was a full grown beautiful young girl. Jackson was moving back to Salem he changed though. Really changed….


	2. The New Kid

_Teen Dream_

Part 2: Melody walked through the hall with Cindy. She was short with golden blonde hair. Her eyes as blue as the sky she came from. And she wore a white hoodie around her elbows with a black tank top and white skinny jeans. Melody only had a halo still. She hasn't rightfully earned her wings yet though she wishes she could. Melodies hair was put in a fish tail braid and put over her shoulder. As she went to her locker Jackson walked by her.

Jackson didn't even notice her he was too shaky. Jackson grew tall and his eyes went bad so he had the biggest grandma glasses anyone could ever think of. He had the tips of his hair dyed yellow and a piercing on his left eyebrow. He is what most people call an average nerd. He thought to himself "No need to panic Jackson… everything is going to be ok you belong here with the other monsters… you are a monster." He looked around and looked at a Werewolf boy and a gargoyle talking to each other in the hallway. Jackson walked up to them with confidence and said "H-Hey guys. W-What's up?" The werewolf looked at Jackson with a raised eyebrow and the gargoyle laughed and said "Hey Rex it's a normie kid." He pounded his fist into his hand and laughed. Rex growled and grabbed Jackson and slammed him against a locker. "Listen normie… I have no problem making you my territory. Know your place!" he growled. Jackson got loose and ran down the hall. He felt like he would never fit in that all monsters were the same. He ran passed Melody.

Melody looked at Jackson and raised an eyebrow and sighed. "It looks like Rex and Jacque are making fun of the new kid." Melody shook her head. Cindy looked at Jackson. Cindy was a southern down home country ghoul. Cindy was a Cyclops. Melody watched as Jackson fled out of the front doors of Monster High. Melody felt sorry for him and walked to go talk to him and then Deuce Gorgon the hottest guy in Monster High gently grabbed Melodies arm. Ever since Jackson left Deuce was Melodies closest friend besides Cindy of course. Melody turned around and looked at Deuce her eyes lit up. Melody has had a crush on Deuce for the longest time.

Deuce smiled and looked at Melody despite having sunglasses to make sure he doesn't turn anyone to stone he felt like he could stare at her for hours. "Hey Mel I was just wondering if you…" Melody saw as Cleo walked down the hall with her troops and she looked at Deuce. He looked down and walked over to Cleo. Cleo smiled and kissed his cheek. Deuce had secretly loved Melody but he never told Cleo or Melody but he also was going out with Rochelle Goyle and Operetta.

Melody looked down the hall and ran. She opened the door and looked around and sighed. Jackson sat on the steps and had his face buried in his knees. Melody walked downstairs and sat next to him. Jackson cried a little. Melody looked at the sky and thought she smiled. "You know I thought when my best friend moved away I would never make another friend ever again…" Jackson jumped and looked at Melody. Melody looked at him and said "But I made friends and you know what? It wasn't really that hard. All I did was start with hello…" Melody held his hand and smiled. Jackson couldn't believe his eyes. "Hi I'm Melody Angel." Melody shook his hand.

Jackson thought to himself "Melody the ghoul I have thought about ever since the day I moved from Salem. Oh melody I missed you so much" then he heard another voice it was loud and obnoxious. "Well well. The cute little Melody she looks like she could be an awesome ghoulfriend…. For a guy like me!" Jackson shook his head and looked at Melody and smiled awkwardly. "Hi uh… Melody…I uh… am J-Jackson" He shook her hand. Melody smiled. He remembered her, but unfortunately she forgot about him. Melody looked at Jackson and said "So do you like music?" Without even thinking Jackson sighed saying "Yeah I love music." Melody smiled and took out her I Coffin 5 and started playing music. Jackson grabbed his head screaming. Melody jumped back in shock and looked at him. Jackson screamed "I'm sorry Melody I-I have to Hyde!" Jackson ran away to the Janitors closet. Melody put away her I Coffin and looked around she sat alone and she sighed.


	3. Blue Boy Love

Melody walked in the hallway she was concerned for Jackson. "I wonder why he flipped out like that." Melody thought to herself and she walked into her music class and sat in a seat. She took out her folder and wrote on a piece of paper. "Well hey there angel! Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Melody looked up at a boy with light blue skin and fiery red hair. He had red eyes like rubies. Melody raised an eyebrow at him and looked back down she yawned. "I don't have time for people like you." She looked at him. He laughed and said "Wow you feisty baby!" Melody looked at him with an are you seriously talking to me look.

He sat down next to her and smiled. "Hey baby my name is Holt Holt Hyde." Melody looked at him and moved down a little. "Melody…" She looked at him. She felt uneasy around him and she decided to ignore him.

Holt thought to himself "I need to impress her somehow…" He looked at her. Her pale skin reminded him of the sands of a tropical beach and her eyes as blue as the ocean. And her hair as beautiful as the sun. Holt looked at her and his heart pounded. He looked down and thought. Jackson pounded in his head and screamed "Let me out now you obnoxious good for nothing unreliable monster!" Holt held his head and shook it. Jackson fell back and sat in the darkness all he saw were Holt's eyes looking at Melody. They looked like televisions on a dark wall. He sighed and looked at Melody.

Mrs. Sireno walked in and smiled and said "Ok class today some of you are going to present your songs that you have chosen to perform in the class to get your test grades based on your performance.

Holt looked at Melody she was shaking. Nobody knew this but Melody was so afraid of crowds. So afraid that she almost passed out on stage when she was a background character for the middle school production of Willy Wonka she passed out on the stage. Melody looked around. Holt looked at her and smiled. "Don't worry Melly I think you will be great. I mean who ever heard of an Angel that can't sing." Melody looked at him. Holt smiled and winked. Melody smiled. Mrs. Sireno called Melody's name. Melody took a deep breath and walked to the piano. Cleo snickered to herself and crossed her arms. "This is going to be great everyone stand back make sure she doesn't fall on you" Everyone laughed in the class except for Holt and Mrs. Sireno.

Melody looked at the piano and gently touched the keys. When Melody started school here the piano was brought in and she was in love with it. The craftsmanship was so detailed not a key or string was out of place not one chip in the wood not a single flaw at all. Melody put her sheet music on the stand. She played a few notes and looked at Holt. He smiled and leaned in close. Melody nodded and played. And then she sang.

Dyin' ain't so bad  
Not if you both go together  
Only when one's left behind  
Does it get sad  
But a short and lovin' life  
That ain't so bad

I only hope to God  
That I go first  
I couldn't live on memories  
I'm sorry  
But I'm not that strong  
There are some things in life  
You can't replace  
A love like ours don't happen twice  
When all his days are through  
Mine will be too

Cause dyin' ain't so bad  
Not if you both go together  
Only when one's left behind  
Does it get sad  
But a short and lovin' life  
That ain't so bad

I've met boys who talk 'bout  
Farms and horses  
And they don't do much for me  
I don't need to end up in a rocking chair  
Seems you get to live your life  
Just once  
If that's how it's gotta be,  
then I'd rather breathe in life  
Than dusty air  
Dyin' ain't so bad  
Not if you both go together  
Only when you're left alone  
Does it get sad  
But assured in love and life  
But a short and lovin' life  
But a short and lovin' life  
That ain't so bad

Melody looked around. Everyone was in shock. Cleo looked at her and crossed her arms. She looked very mad. Mrs. Sireno clapped and smiled. "Bravo Melody Velicima Stupenda!" Melody looked down and smiled. Mrs. Sireno smiled and said. "You should be in our school production of Beauty and the Beast this year!" Melody gulped and said with wide eyes "No thank you I uh hate fairytales." She ran back to her seat next to Holt. Holt looked at her and smiled and said "now was I wrong Angel?" Melody looked at him and gave him a little sassy smile and elbowed him playfully. Holt smiled and thought to himself "Score one for the blue guy."

Jackson growled and said "Nice try Holt but she is mine." Melody sat there and tucked her hair behind her ear and she looked at the floor. Holt smiled and rubbed her arm playfully. Melody looked at Holt and smiled. And then their eyes met. Holt's eyes softened and his smile faded. Melody looked at him and her eyes sparkled. And then their hearts skipped a beat. Jackson looked at Melody and fell on his knees. And all over again…he was alone.


	4. Start of a Brand New Day

Part 4: Melody walked out of her class and she held her books in her right arm. She was breathless. Holt the boy of her dreams he was the one she longed for. She smiled and hugged her books and squealed a little. Cleo looked at her and thought to herself and smiled evilly. Melody walked over to Cindy and smiled. Cindy looked at her and said "Well somebody is certainly happy. Cleo croaked when she sang?" Melody smiled and said "No it's even better than that." she smiled and leaned in close to Cindy. "I met somebody and I think I love him." Cindy squealed with Melody and smiled. She hugged her and said "Oh my ghoul Melly! I am so happy for you!"

Holt walked down the hall and saw Melody and went to walk over to her. He looked at his I coffin it was dying he looked around nervously. He went to run away but he saw Cleo standing in front of him. Cleo rubbed his arm and smiled. She pulled his jacket collar and kissed him.

Cindy looked over Melody's shoulder and her eye widened. Melody went to turn around "What is it?" Cindy turned her around to face her again and said "Nothing Melly I just thought I saw your idiot brother acting smart." Melody smiled and said "Really?" she turned around and she saw Cleo and Holt kissing… Melody's heart split in 100 different ways. Melody looked down and she shoved passed Cindy and Ran down the hall.

Holt pushed Cleo away and watched as Melody ran. He held his hand out and screamed "Angel wait it's not what you think!" Then his I coffin died he. Ran into the bathroom and there was a flash of red. Jackson stepped out of the bathroom and looked around and made sure nobody saw him. He ran down the hall after Melody. Melody ran up into the belfry and sat in a dark corner. Cindy sat next to her and rubbed her back. Melody cried and thought to herself "I will never ever trust my heart again." Jackson slowly opened the door to the belfry. Cindy look up and stared at him with a don't you dare come near her right now she is broken look. Jackson ignored the look that Cindy was giving him and looked at Melody.

Melody looked at Jackson and looked back down. "Melly what happened?" Jackson looked at her with concerned eyes. He sat down next to her and put his hand on hers. Melody looked up at him and said "Well all I can say to you Jackson is to never trust a smurf!" She took her hand out of him and buried her face in her knees. Now inside Jacksons head Holt was screaming and looking around. "I didn't mean to do it Angel she came on to me!" Cindy looked at Jackson and said "Melody and Holt had a beautiful moment and Cleo ruined it by kissing Holt in the hallway." Jackson on the inside was thinking "Minus one for the blue boy!" Jackson looked at Melody. She had her chin on her knees and had her arms wrapped around her legs. The sun was just right to where it looked like melody was glowing. Melody's halo was blue. Jackson thought for a second and smiled. "Hey Melly belly don't be sad." Melody looked at Jackson and raised an eyebrow. Jackson smiled and said "I know your down in the dumps now but let me make you feel better I will make you feel like the happiest ghoul in the world tonight if you agree to go to a silent movie with me." Melody looked at him "You mean like… a date?" asked Melody. Jackson smiled and held his hand out to her and said "Well what do you want to do?" Melody smiled and put her hand in his and smiled. Cindy smiled and stood up she left them alone. Melody stood up with Jackson and said "It's a date."


	5. Disaster Date

Part 5: Jackson stood in the bathroom and brushed his hair and put on cologne. He looked up in the mirror and Holts face appeared. "Dude enough already she is mine please call off this date." Jackson wiped away the image and kept brushing his hair. Holt appeared again and said "Dude I am warning you… don't fight fire with fire." Jackson rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom and Holt watched him and disappeared.

Melody pulled her hair back into a sideways fishtail braid. She smiled and looked up at her halo she grabbed it and put it on as a bracelet. She put on a white tank top with a lace trimming. She put on a pair of her favorite light blue skinny jeans. She put on a pair of white uhhhg boots. She looked at herself in the mirror and put on a white yarn poncho with silver strings in it. She sprayed herself down with her favorite perfume from Crawlister. Melody smiled and ran downstairs she kissed her father and mother goodbye and walked to the Maul.

Jackson saw Melody and smiled. He opened the door for her and walked in. He bought 2 tickets to see Nosferato and bought a bucket of popcorn and a large drink for them to share. Melody and Jackson were the only 2 people in the theater she smiled and sat down when the movie started she laid her head on his shoulder. And then a piece of popcorn hit her head she looked around for the culprit but she saw nobody.

Little did they know they were being watched by Cindy and Nathan Melody's older brother. Nathan and Cindy watched as Melody and Jackson sat and watched the movie. Melody smiled and looked at Jackson. He looked down at her and smiled. Cindy smiled and sighed she put her head on her hand. Nathan was about to barf. Melody's eyes glimmered and she looked into his eyes. Jackson put his hand on her cheek. Melody and Jacksons faces inched forward. Melody closed her eyes so did Jackson. Nathan panicked and grabbed his I coffin and blasted it throughout the theater. Melody looked at Jackson with wide eyes. Jackson Screamed and ran out of the theater. Melody got up and saw Cindy and Nathan she shook her head and ran up the isle and screamed Jackson's name. Holt ran up to Melody and smiled.

Melody looked at Holt and said "What do you want Hyde?" Holt held her and said "Angel I love you more than that kid will ever love you be mine…" Melody almost melted in his arms until she snapped out of it and pushed him away. "You know what Hyde it's funny I actually thought you and Jackson was different, but instead you both succeed to prove me wrong…" Melody looked down and said "You both prove to me that you are no good you turn around and kiss Cleo when you know there was something between us and Jackson always runs away whenever he hears music and he can't stay with me for just one date. I want you to tell your little friend Jackson that he blew it. And you and him will never have another chance with me." She walked away with her heart broken and she ran away.

Deuce saw Melody and smiled "Hey gorgeous! Why so sad?" Melody looked at Deuce and looked back at Holt. "Nothing is wrong Deuce just ran into some bad people." Deuce held Melody's hand and walked with her and smiled. His snakes rubbed against her. Melody smiled and looked at Deuce. She didn't like snakes but for Deuce she made an exception. "If anyone hurts you Melody I want you to tell me I will do whatever it takes for your happiness." Melody took off his glasses and looked into his emerald green eyes she didn't turn into stone. Deuce looked at her and he couldn't believe it. He grabbed Melodies face and kissed her. Melody wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Deuce held her and kissed her.

Holt fell to his knees and watched and his true love was taken away in an instant. That night was the first time his heart was truly broken. Jackson sat back and watched he sunk into depression and cried as Melody walked away smiling. Deuce smiled and texted Cleo, Rochelle, and Operetta that it was over. Melody was his one and only. Melody smiled and never looked back on Holt.

Holt looked at Melody and said to himself. "Angel… I will have you… I will do anything to prove my love to you." Then he stood up and had an idea. He smiled and ran back to his house.


	6. From Bad to Worse

Part 6: Melody sat in her room and smiled she brushed her hair and got ready for school. Her phone buzzed she picked up her phone and smiled it was Deuce. "_Hey beautiful just wanted to tell my favorite ghoul good morning." _Melody blushed and replied back. _"Hello my knight in green armor thank you and another good morning to you too."_ She grabbed her bag and walked downstairs her father was making her and Nathan breakfast. Melody sat down and grabbed a plate of eggs and cheese. Her mother walked downstairs and kissed both of their heads. "Love I hope you don't mind but I am taking the TARDIS with me to work." Melody's father smiled and said "No problem River." Nathan was sleeping with his head on the table. Melody ate her eggs then kicked Nathans chair leg. Nathan fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Melody you little brat!" He grabbed his bag and chased after her to the school.

Deuce grabbed Melody and smiled he held her. Melody smiled and hugged him. Cleo watched in the background she was heartbroken and wanted Deuce back but she knew after the stunt she pulled with her kissing Holt he knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Deuce kissed Melody and held her close to him. Jackson walked up to the school with a miserable look on his face he looked at Melody. Melody didn't even look his way she was too busy with Deuce. Jackson walked up the stairs and walked into the school.

Cindy stood next to Nathan and said "This is wrong Nathan she belong with Jackson not Deuce there had to be something we can do." Nathan was too busy trying to pick the dirt from underneath his nails. Cindy punched his arm and screamed "Nathan this is you baby sisters welfare we are talking about here!" Nathan looked at Cindy and said "Well why don't you stop worrying about Mel and worry about our relationship Cindy cause I am tired of you always worrying about her and I am starting to think that you only care about my sister and not me." Cindy looked at Nathan and she was in shock. She thought to herself she is my best friend but he is my boyfriend. Nathan shook his head and said "Cindy I can't do this… we're done." Nathan walked up into the school and wrapped his black long Van Helsing jacket around him and walked into the school. Cindy looked up at Nathan with tears in her eye she couldn't believe it. All because she was worried about her friend. Then she got angry she stated to feel the rage swell up inside her and she walked over to Melody.

Melody turned around and smiled "Hey Cindy what's up?" Cindy poked Melody's chest hardly and said "You want to know what's up Mel?! I will tell you because of you your brother dumped me because I worried about you! Because of you my life has been a living hell! I am tired of you worrying about what your love life is going to end up like. You are not my friend anymore you ruined everything over a stupid kiss!" Melody looked at Cindy with tear filled eyes and shook her head and ran away. Cindy realized what she did and she felt terrible and walked into the school.

Melody cried and rubbed her eyes and wiped her nose with her sleeve. Deuce rubbed her back and held her. Melody laid her head on him. She felt her world falling apart.

Jackson locked the bathroom door and looked into the mirror and saw Holt. "So how do you want me to sing to her when I can't even get out of my body when a song plays for 5 seconds and you come out?" Holt laughed and said simple I fight to not come out and in the middle of the son you change into me and we show her we are the same person and she will understand that we both love her more than anything in the world but you have to make sure that you know how to play guitar." Jackson smiled and at the same time he and Holt said "And who better to learn from than to learn from Operetta!" Holt smiled and said "But don't tell her the song is for Melody because then she won't do it I mean Melody stole her boyfriend." Jackson nodded and said I hope this works Holt because I can't live without her. Holt smiled and said "Trust me It is Jackson screw up proof" Jackson nodded and walked out of the bathroom


	7. Forever and Always

Part 7: Melody sat on the staircase next to the catacombs door. Deuce sat next to her and held her hand. Melody looked at him and smiled. Cleo stood next to Jackson and said "Now you remember the notes right?" Jackson nodded and said "I think I do." Cleo nodded and looked at Ghoulia. Ghoulia was making the wires of the schools speakers hook up to the mic. Ghoulia looked at Cleo and nodded. Cleo pushed Jackson forward. Melody looked at Jackson and raised an eyebrow.

Jackson made sure his earplugs were in and adjusted the mic. He stood at the top of the stairs and looked around. Everyone stared at him. Jackson's legs grew weak and he looked at the crowd. Holt screamed in his head "Dude do this it's for Melody!" Jackson nodded and looked at Melody. He strummed his guitar and started singing.

1-2-1-2-3-4

Give me more loving than I've ever had

Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad

Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

Barely getting mad

I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

Give me more loving from the very start

Piece me back together when I fall apart

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

You're the best that I've had

And I'm so glad I found you

I love being around you

You make it easy

It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

You make it easy

It's easy a 4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

1-2-3-4

I love you

(I love you) I love you

Melody walked up the stairs toward Jackson she ran up to him and hugged him. Jackson hugged her and said "Melly belly my love I would never dream of doing anything to hurt you but. I want you to try to remember that time when we were on the beach we were very little…" Melody looked into Jackson's eyes and looked at him and the memories flashed back to the time when they ran into the cave from the storm all the times that they went into the cave. Their little kiss… Melody looked at Jackson and said "We used to be best friends… and I used to have the biggest crush on you."

Jackson looked at her and smiled he brushed the hair out of her face and looked into her eyes. Melody smiled and blushed. Jackson put his hand on her cheek and leaned in close she closed her eyes and he closed his and then their lips met. It felt as though fireworks were going off. Everyone in the school cheered. Except for Deuce, he screamed at the top of his lungs "I DON'T THINK YOU REALIZE MELODY YOU ARE MINE!" and all of the sudden his body started morphing his glasses flew off but he turned nobody to stone his snake Mohawk disappeared and he started to grow his scaly head took over his entire body. Jackson held Melody close to him and they watched in horror. Deuces' arms disappeared and his legs connected. The school started to crumble. Then there before them sat a serphant at least 4 stories high and 1000 feet long.

Melody looked up at him in horror. Deuce wrapped his tail around her and yanked her away from Jackson. Jackson screamed. Melody screamed and looked into Deuces eyes. Deuces eyes were no longer the beautiful emerald green eyes she loved but a burning ruby red that made her pass out.

Holt came out screaming "Don't worry angel Hyde has arrived!" Holt shot fire out of his hand and flew up into the sky. Deuce hissed and looked at Holt he squeezed Melody tighter in his tail. She gasped for air but wasn't getting any her face turned red. Holt screamed and kicked him. Even though he wasn't even half his size he fell to the ground and with a loud crash he fell. Bu his grip didn't loosen on Melody. Holt ran to the tail and tried to loosen the grip he looked at Melody but it was too late… The lifeless body lay in the giant tail of Deuce. Holt cried and shook his head. He looked up angrily at deuces head and he wailed fire balls on him he screamed and until Deuce stopped fighting back he didn't stop beating him up. Deuce laid there on the ground and he moaned in pain. Holt felt the Adrenaline rush through him and he smiled but then he turned around saw the lifeless body of Melody. He didn't even know what to do. He just slowly walked toward her and fell on his knees at her side he picked her up and tears started to flow. He screamed and cried. Melody the innocent creature, Melody the woman he loved, Melody his angel… he held her close to him and cried. The students looked at him as then climbed out of the remains of the high school.

Melody lay in Holt's arms. Holt put his forehead on hers and whispered softly "There's only one thing… two do… three words… just four you… I… love…you" he closed his eyes and cried. Then Melody's body started glowing. Her halo started to glow on her wrist. And something was moving on her back. Holt stopped crying and came up he looked at her body in shock. She started to glow a beautiful bright gold. So bright that it hurt Holt's eyes. Holt covered his eyes.

Melody lay on the ground. But it was different… She had wings… She gasped for air and opened her eyes and looked around. Holt couldn't believe it he looked at Melody and said "Angel..." Melody looked and said "Wings! I have wings!" she stood up and jumped into the air and flew around she laughed and looked at Holt and landed. Holt grabbed her and kissed her.

And they lived their lives happily. Melody, Holt, and Jackson are all married now. They have 4 kids together. 2 from Holt and 2 from Jackson. Their lives couldn't be any more perfect especially with another little Jekyll on the way. As for Deuce well after Cleo, Operetta, and Rochelle found out what Deuce was doing behind their backs he became a servant for all three of them while he rebuilt the school all by himself.


End file.
